


Bokuto Comes Over

by orbfriend



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbfriend/pseuds/orbfriend
Summary: Akaashi had been noticing that Bokuto’s training was too rough and that he was tiring himself out more than usual, sometimes almost passing out. Akaashi admired that he was a dedicated captain, and proud of his power, but the last thing he wanted to see was an unconscious Bokuto.





	Bokuto Comes Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in a while! I hope you guys enjoy it ;o;

It was a Friday afternoon and practice had just ended for the Fukurodani volleyball team, or at least for Bokuto. He had decided to train a little longer and thus made him the last one to leave, that is if Akaashi had left. Bokuto, of course, was completely drained of all his energy, taking deep breaths and drinking his 3rd bottle of water. Akaashi had taken the liberty of staying behind to make sure Bokuto was okay.

“Aww Akaashi...are you that….worried about me?~” Bokuto said, taking deep breaths, a shit-eating grin on his face. Akaashi rolled his eyes and sighed, anticipating this kind of thing from Bokuto.

“You’ve been overworking yourself. I don’t see how that’s funny to you…” Akaashi remarked with disdain. He of course wasn’t really mad at Bokuto but just frustrated with how he seemed to take everything as a joke. Akaashi struggled with showing his feelings, at least the more sensitive ones, but he made an effort to show how much he cared, even if it was just accompanying Bokuto.

“Ah, come on Akaashi..I know you’re just worried but I’m fine..really..” Bokuto had started breathing normally at this point, looking at Akaashi with that cheerful smile of his, “come on, let’s get this stuff put away and change!”

The two began to put away the volleyballs, nets, and other things. Akaashi was lost in his thoughts, wondering how to confess his worries to Bokuto without sounding cold.

“Oi, Akaashi, what’s wrong?” Bokuto asked, a confused expression on his face.

Akaashi shook his head a little, remembering he wasn’t by himself. “It’s, uh, nothing…” he quietly replied.

The pair went to the locker room and got dressed in silence, Akaashi, once again, getting absorbed by his thoughts. He finally thought of a way to break the ice.

“Bokuto.”  
“Hm?”  
“Do you...wanna come over…?”

Bokuto chirped up, turning to Akaashi, who was fully clothed. “Oh! What’s the occasion Akaashi?”

“Kenma and Kuroo had mentioned before that we should hang out so why not on a Friday afternoon.”

Akaashi had already spoken to Kenma before about how much harder Bokuto had been pushing himself, so Kenma offered himself and Kuroo as moral support (and company), if Akaashi ever needed it.

Well, that day was today.

Bokuto, shirtless and with a cheeky grin on his face, stepped closer to Akaashi. “Akaashiii~ Are you planning something?~”

Akaashi looked anywhere but at Bokuto, his neutral expression still on his face. After a few seconds of silence, he spoke, “You smell bad…” he said quietly.

“EEEHH AKAASHI! DON’T SAY THAT!” Bokuto whined and quickly went to his bag, pulling out his deodorant and putting some on, following that with some body spray.

Once fully clothed the two proceeded to exit the gym, Akaashi on the phone with Kenma.

“Just start heading for my house. Bokuto and I are on our way there.”  
“Won’t your parents be wondering why there are some kids in front of their house?”  
“Don’t worry. My parents are working late and they go out on Fridays.”  
“Ah, okay. We’ll see you there then- HEY BOKUTO! SEE YOU THERE BUD!”  
“OH! KUROO!”

Kuroo had managed a quick greeting to Bokuto, and Bokuto a greeting to Kuroo.

Akaashi and Kenma both sighed once they hung up, remembering how rowdy their boyfriends were.  
The walk to Akaashi’s place was quiet, save the sound of cicadas and leaves rustling in the summer breeze. The sun was setting and it had a beautiful mixture of pinks and blues.

Akaashi really appreciated these quiet moments he had with Bokuto, relishing in the fact that he felt completely comfortable with him. Overcome with emotion, he carefully reached for Bokuto’s hand, intertwining their fingers and giving a loving squeeze.

This surprised Bokuto greatly, but he didn’t question it, smiling to himself and squeezing Akaashi’s hand in response. Akaashi smiled to himself.

By the time they had arrived, Kenma and Kuroo waved at them, Bokuto and Kuroo exchanging a variety of handshakes while Akaashi and Kenma had already walked into the house.

“So,” Kenma set his stuff on the floor, near the door, along with Akaashi’s “are you finally gonna talk to Bokuto?”

 

Akaashi sighed deeply, nodding. “Yes. How hard he’s been training is moving but he doesn’t give himself a break at all and I’m worried…” he sighed again, sounding frustrated, “I’m worried that maybe, I’m gonna have to drag him off the court or something. I just hate how he doesn’t even seem to care.” Akaashi rarely showed what he was feeling, but sometimes, in moments like these, he couldn’t help it.

“Hey, hey,” Kenma went over to him, rubbing his back in an attempt to soothe him, “don’t worry. I’m sure he’ll take things down a notch once you talk to him.”

Akaashi nodded, breathing deeply and composing himself.

The two captains walked in, or more accurately, stumbled through the door, since they were both trying to wrestle each other to the ground.

“URGH- JUST GIVE IT UP ALREADY, OWL BOY!” Kuroo grunted.  
“HA! OVER MY DEAD BODY!” Bokuto smirked and finally managed to pin him.  
“Hey!- Ah whatever.. I let you win…” Kuroo huffed in defeat.  
Bokuto chuckled and got off of him, extending a hand towards Kuroo, “Yeah, okay.”

The pair set their stuff with their boyfriends’ things, stretching themselves out and sitting on the couch with a long sigh.

Akaashi set up Mario Kart 8 for them, handing everyone a controller and taking his seat next to Bokuto.

A couple races passed, along with shouts of frustration and excitement; and Bokuto brought up how hard he had been training.

“Training has been killer but it’s really worth it to be honest.” he chuckled.  
“Don’t you think you’re overdoing it? I mean.. training like that every once in awhile is okay but everyday? You need to give yourself a break, man.” Kuroo chuckled softly.  
“Eh, I don’t know. I recover from stuff pretty quickly so it’s not really a problem,”

Akaashi grew increasingly annoyed with how inconsiderate Bokuto was in regards to himself and others. His thoughts were racing again and this only made him furious.

“Plus! I’ve got Akaashi to take care of me.~” He said teasingly, nudging Akaashi.

That was the final straw.

Akaashi got up abruptly, a look of pure anger on his face as he left and went up the stairs to his room, the door closing quietly. The trio were dumbfounded, except for Kenma, who feigned his stupefied expression.

Bokuto got up and turned off the game, _his _mind now racing with what could be up with Akaashi.__

____

A few moments of silence passed, though it felt like more, until Kuroo spoke.“Hey, uh, I think Kenma and I are gonna go…” he almost whispered.

Kenma nodded and they walked towards the door, Bokuto following them in silence.

Bokuto opened the door for them, still in a state of shock.

Kenma sighed softly, getting close to Bokuto, “I think you better talk to him. Something is really bothering him.” he whispered.

Bokuto ran a hand through his hair, and then rubbed his forehead, nodding. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll definitely talk to him right now. Thanks…”

Bokuto sighed and slid down the door once the others had left, sighing deeply. He rubbed his face in a haphazard manner, getting up a few seconds later.

Every step he took towards Akaashi’s room made his heart beat faster. He had never seen Akaashi this upset before.

Sure this might not seem like a big deal to anyone else, but Bokuto and the others knew Akaashi, and they knew that he wasn’t really one to ask for help or express his worries and doubts.

However, Bokuto was in front his door, actually fearing that Akaashi could hear how hard his heart was beating. Meanwhile, Akaashi was laying in his bed, trying to calm himself down again.

Bokuto raised his hand, bracing himself before softly knocking on the door. “A-Akaashi?,” he said softly, “can we talk?”

Akaashi took a few deep breaths before sitting up. “Come in.” he called quietly.

Bokuto hesitantly opened the door, taking a careful step inside.  
“Turn on the light.”  
Bokuto searched for the light switch frantically, finally turning on a lamp.

Akaashi was staring at his hands, a sort of gloomy expression on his face. He motioned for Bokuto to sit down next to him, patting the empty space beside him.

Bokuto felt his anxiety wash away and sat down next to Akaashi with no hesitation.

They both sat in silence, trying to figure out who would speak first.

“You know I care about you, right?” Akaashi’s soft voice was what finally broke the silence, Bokuto turning to him and nodding.  
“Of course I do.” his voice was gentle.  
“Then please stop training so hard. Stop doing things that your body can’t handle.”  
Bokuto sighed, rubbing his face. “I understand that you’re worried, but I promise you that I’m fine. Really.”  
Akaashi’s frustration came back in full swing, “CAN YOU FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE JUST THINK ABOUT HOW EVERYONE ELSE FEELS?” He was staring at Bokuto, tears beginning to well up; His voice was hoarse from the lump in his throat. He had a pained expression on his face and his heart felt heavy. All he wanted was for Bokuto to stop being so hard on himself.

“Akaashi…” Bokuto started before being cut off by his furious boyfriend.  
“DON’T THINK YOU THINK PEOPLE WORRY ABOUT YOU? OUR TEAM? ME? I JUST- I JUST…” at this point tears had started to stream down Akaashi’s face, his voice going quiet, “I don’t want you to get hurt...I don’t- I don’t want anyone to have to drag you off the court or something…”

Bokuto was still trying to process everything that was happening, his eyes wide..

Akaashi had turned away, wiping away his tears.

Bokuto reached out to him, carefully taking his hand in his own and gently pulling him into a hug, squeezing Akaashi against him. “I’m so sorry Akaashi. I-” He was again cut off by Akaashi, but his voice was soft.

“I love you Bokuto...so much...I hope you know- I hope you know how much you mean to me…” Akaashi was choking back tears, holding onto Bokuto tightly as if he was going to disappear at any moment.

Bokuto held onto Akaashi just as tightly, kissing him gently and rubbing his head. “I love you too, Akaashi, and I’m so sorry...I was so focused on being good enough for the team; for you...”

“But you’re _already good enough _. You’ve always been good enough.” Akaashi leaned back and wiped some tears away before cupping Bokuto’s face. “I love you just the way you are and I understand if you want to better yourself but please don’t push yourself so hard…”__

____

Bokuto had formed some tears of his own and nodded before hugging Akaashi again, sniffling a little.

__

The two stayed in each other's arms for a good while before they realized how late it had gotten.

__

“Oh I should probably go…” Bokuto mumbled, chuckling softly.  
“No! You can sleepover.. if you’d like…” Akaashi suggested.  
“Oho~ You’re so cute Akaashi…~” Bokuto said teasingly.  
Akaashi rolled his eyes, getting up from his bed and heading to his door. “Come on, let’s order something to eat…

__

...it’s been a long night.”

__


End file.
